


What A Great Day

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Topanga is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya Hart comes back and has a great day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Great Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is what should've happened during Upstate, or at least something along these lines. (Also imagine if Lucas had to run all the way home from Rileys house in his underwear. That'd be funny)

"You know what else I do? This." Riley grabs Maya by her shoulders and kisses her. The second she does, her parents happen to walk in, Cory ready to kick Lucas out and add another shoe to his ever growing collection, but they freeze when they see the scene unfolding in front of them. Katy walks in just after them, then Shawn. And no ones moving but them. Maya clings desperately to Riley, kissing her with everything she has.

"Well that's just great." Lucas mutters angrily, watching his two crushes kiss each other. They ignore him, still blissed out in their own little world. All of the adults are too shocked to move a muscle, except for Topanga, who reaches for her phone a snaps a few pictures. Farkle sort of shrugs as he watches, knowing this was bound to happen someday, and Zay awkwardly looks away.

They continue to kiss each other with abandon, managing to completely ignore the seven other people in the room, all with different reactions. Riley taste the caked, dried paint on Mayas lips and kisses her harder, loving every bit of it. Maya finds herself so relieved to finally be doing something she didn't realize she's always wanted, tears slip down her cheeks. She grips and Rileys face and pulls her impossibly closer. It isn't heated or rushing, its more passionate than anything else. Riley slows them down, and they soon come to a stop when breathing becomes a problem.

"Anybody wanna fill me in!?" Lucas shouts. It seems like a fair question since Riley was excited about him a minute ago. Everyone glares angrily at him. "Shut it, blondie." Maya murmurs. Lucas focuses on Cory and raises and eyebrow to match his scowl.

"I'm in your daughters room?" He pursues. Cory shakes his head. "Not this time. This time, you stood in the way of something. You stood in the way of them and now I'm gonna destroy you. Or at least taking both your shoes." Cory lunges forward and Lucas turns to crawl out of the window. He grabs at his pants and manages to wiggle them off his body, along with both of his shoes.

"I did good." He smirks, tossing his prizes in his pile. All the while Maya and Riley just stare goofily at each other, holding hands.

"Am I missing something here?" Zay asks. Farkle chuckles and nods.

"Maya, the real Maya, she likes Riley. She loves her, actually. So much she became her. She thought she was supposed to like Lucas, which was easier to do because he was so similar to Riley. With all that niceness. She did what she thought nice little girls were supposed to do. We brought back Maya, we brought back Mayas feelings. And Riley here let herself believe she love Maya like a sister, like when she saw Lucas as a brother. Except Lucas really is her brother, she just doesnt love Maya like a sister."

"Can you explain why they kissed just now, out of the blue?" Zay asks, and something tell him Farkle can't answer that one. He shrugs.

"I dont know. What made you kiss her just now?" Farkle asks. Riley shrugs, not moving her eyes from Maya and refusing to let go of her hand.

"It was an accident and then I didn't want to stop." Riley mumbles, her smile never fading.

"Do you know how impossible that is?" He asks. Riley glances behind her.

"Okay, accidentally on purpose." She admits. Maya leans forward and kisses her again, this one just a peck.

"Will you marry me?"

Everyone looks at Shawn now, and he's on one knee, facing Katy.

"What a day!" Zay says dramatically, throwing his hands into the air. Katy looks down on him in shock.

"I, uhh, I had this whole speech planned, but that happened... I had to jump in at some point." He stumbles. Katy drops to her knees to be eye level with him. Topanga takes out her phone again and starts taking more pictures.

"Uh, yes! Of course!" She screams. She throws herself into him, kissing him with all his might. Maya smiles at the sight, then back up at Riley, overwhelmed with happiness.

"Is this real?" She asks through her smile. Riley wraps her arms around her a presses multiple kisses to her cheek. "Yeah, it's real." She says into her skin. 

What a great day to be Maya Hart again.


End file.
